The Rice Ball Chronicles: the Cat and the Onigiri
by Brittany Ze
Summary: What if the romance between Tohru and Kyo had started differently? What if everything happened in a very different way? This is a story about what could've been the Fruits Basket we all know and love. Please Read and Review.
1. The Cat, The Rat, and The Dog

The Rice Ball Chronicles: The Cat and the Onigiri

The Rice Ball Chronicles: The Cat and the Onigiri

A/N: This story is based sort of off of the manga and the anime, but I am not copying anything. This a complete re-telling of the entire Fruits Basket series, well, as far as the romance between Kyo and Tohru go (Also, the interference of Yuki…). If you like the way things could have been since the start of the series then you'll like this story.

Disclaimer: I do, in no way, own Fruits Basket. I never will, and it stabs me in the heart every friggin' time I have to say this. Always a constant reminder of the pain I feel at the top of _every_ story! Oh, got a little caught up there, sorry. The point is, I do not own the manga or anime, although, I own this particular story, and most all of the ideas put into it.

Enjoy.

The sun shone brightly on the clearing in the woods where a small tent stood. Out of the tent came a young and cheery girl, her turquoise eyes sparkling like the stream water running through the clearing. With a huge smile, the girl took in a long, refreshing breath of the pine-scented air. Her long, ochre locks seemed to join the wind's course as they stirred in the breeze.

She turned her head up to the sky, looking at the lovely shade of blue through her own blue colored orbs. Of it were possible, it seemed her smile grew bigger as she could no longer wait until she would arrive at her private school to meet her friends, and fellow high school freshmen, Uotani and Hanajima.

"Oh, mom, look at the beautiful sky! It's going to be a wonderful day today, I know it!" the girl spoke in a perky voice. "I wish you could see it! But, I need you to look after the castle while I'm at school." The girl politely waved to the honey-yellow tent and ran off in the direction of the pebble and dirt path leading to the main road.

As the wind grew stronger, the girl held one of her pale hands down to her navy-blue school uniform's skirt to keep it from flying up. In her other hand, she held her leather book bag. As she never took her eyes away from the sky, she couldn't help but hear the unsettling tones coming from what sounded like three men over to the far left. The girl shot her attention to two boys shouting menacing things to one another, and a man on the porch of an old fashioned Japanese home. Being the worry-wart she was, the girl left her stance at the entrance to the main roads leading to school to the house to stop the fighting.

"Yuki, please! Must you people destroy my house so early in the morning?" shouted the man in a traditional beige kimono on the home's porch.

"Would you shut up, stupid dog?! This is between me and that damn rat!" shouted a rather tall boy with tan skin and an unusual mess of orange hair.

Then there was the shorter, more feminine boy that the girl recognized. He had been in her class since the beginning of freshman year, he was known as the 'Prince' of the school. "You don't give up, do you? This obviously isn't worth my time, I've got to be at school soon, cat, so why don't you just return to your mountain to fight some more bears?"

The taller boy scoffed and grew even angrier. "Who the hell told you that?! I wasn't fighting any bears! Anyway, that's not the point, just fight me!"

Yuki, the prince, assumed a battle stance and shot a mocking glare at the orange headed boy. "Fine, if a fight's what you want, come get it." He said rather nonchalantly.

"That's it!" shouted the other boy as he lunged at the violet haired beauty of a boy.

The girl panicked and leaped out of the bushes just behind the feuding boys in time to grab the orange haired boy from behind and to hear a loud POOM!

"I-I'm so sorry! I know it's none of my business to interfere, but it's just not right for you two to fight and…" she was cut off by looking at the little orange cat flipping out in her arms. She dropped it and put her hands to her face in awe. "I-I turned him into a cat! I'm so sorry! How did th-that happen?! Is it a medical mystery sort of thing, if you need help for him I'll pay for it, sorry, sorry!" the girl babbled on.

Yuki just grabbed the girl by her forearm and calmed her down. "Miss Tohru, is it?" he said calmly. "Relax first, and then I'll explain."

Tohru, the girl, prepared to walk forward toward the prince but over her own feet and fell face forward into his chest as she soon her that familiar POOM, and landed face forward on the ground.

She stood and grabbed a small violet rat from the ground. Her eyes grew wide and she scrambled toward the man on the porch now. "What's going on?! I'm turning them all into animals! Help me, please!"

The man smirked and looked at the girl as her reflection shone in his deep pools of hazel. "Hm, well, there's no point in hiding it anymore. As you can see, Yuki and Kyo, well, the boys, they've become animals after you hugged them, correct?"

Tohru grew confused and dropped the mouse accidentally. "Yes, but why are you so calm?! Don't they need a doctor…or would it be a vet?! I'm so lost!"

"Relax, Miss. It's normal, in fact, they should be changing back to normal any moment now. When they are hugged by members of the opposite sex, they transform into those animals. But, I must warn you that when they change back they are…" continued the man.

With another POOM, a nude Yuki and an equally unclothed orange haired young man appeared just behind Tohru. The girl turned shakily and covered her eyes with a scream.

"Well, they're naked. But, I'm sure you see that now." Said the man with a teasing smile.

Kyo, the orange haired boy hastily pulled on a pair of tan colored cargo pants and marched over to the stunned girl. "What the hell is your problem?! You don't randomly jump out of the bushes and hug some guy from behind! Are you stupid?!"

Tohru felt his words pierce her like bullets. "I-I'm so sorry! I just didn't want you two to fight, and I just didn't know what to do…"

"Well, maybe next time you should just mind your own damn business! And now, thanks to you, you're going to have to lose your memory! Congratulations!" the boy shouted and ran off to the back of the house.

Yuki straightened the tie on his school uniform and bowed his head gracefully to the young lady. "I really apologize for him, he's just an idiot. I'm also sorry that you had to see all of this. Really, I am."

The girl blushed wildly and panicked. "No, I should be apologizing! He was right, I should've minded my own business. But…I don't understand…"

Yuki glared at his older cousin standing at the porch. "Well, to tell you the truth, you're not supposed to understand. It's actually supposed to be a secret, but since my cousin, Shigure over there decided to be so generous as to tell you the mechanics of the curse, I have to ask that you don't tell anyone about this."

Tohru swallowed hard at the word 'curse'. "A-a curse? You have a curse?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes, but not just me and that stupid cat, it's actually most of my family. The Sohmas."

"You really don't want me to tell anyone. I promise! I mean, this is the first time we've ever talked to each other and all, but please, trust me! I won't tell a soul, cross my heart!" she looked at him with somewhat pleading eyes.

Yuki nodded again and showed her a slight smile. "I'm glad. Just remember, you cannot tell _anyone_. Not even friends."

Shigure put a stiff hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Yuki, she asked us to trust her, and I believe she expected us to do just that."

The feminine boy sighed. "Okay. Then, I suppose you'll be making a trip to Sohma House today?"

Shigure gravely nodded, but then a goofy smile curled onto his lips. "But, all we can do is hope for the best!"

"Sometimes I really hate your little optimistic outbursts…idiot." Yuki sighed once again.

Tohru couldn't help but laugh, but soon enough, she felt the temperature rising and she felt dizzy. "I-I think that was just a l-little too much for me to handle…" with that, she plummeted to the ground.

The only sound was that of the blissful little birds that inhabited the woods as the girl seemed to rock in and out of consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open ever so slightly as she took a mental note of her surroundings. It seemed that she was in a plain room, nothing on the white walls, and in a comfortable futon on the hardwood flooring. Then, she noticed the cold, red eyes staring at her from her side. She tried to sit up nervously, but to avail.

"Would you relax?! You're going to exhaust yourself!" shouted the familiar voice of the supposed Kyo Sohma, the cat of the family.

Relax. Tohru had heard that word so many times that day. She never had the time, or the mind or spirit of a person who was able to relax. Even though it was still the same voice, it seemed kinder and more considerate this time. It was hard for the girl to imagine this to be the boy who'd previously yelled at her so harshly.

"Wh-What time is it? I've got...to…be at school." She said weakly.

The cat chuckled and looked toward the window that seemed like a portal to the woods just outside the doors of the house. "You're in no shape to go to school. And, school's already half over."

"WHAT?! B-But, I need to go to school! I have to graduate, I have to…" she looked at the orange haired boy's face as he turned and looked at her with stern eyes.

"I told you, you have to relax. You have a fever, and you're not going to the freaking school! Do you know how to listen, I swear."

Tohru's turquoise eyes looked down in shame as she only seemed to upset this boy called Kyo.

"Hey." He said turning back and looking at her only through the corner of his eye. "Don't be all sad because I got pissed off at you. Just…rest, okay?"

The pale girl nodded with a sweet smile. She then thought for a few moments before inquiring, "Um…Kyo, where is Yuki…and that other man?"

"You mean that damn rat and the idiot? Yuki's at school now, and Shigure's at the main house, talking to Akito, and...You wouldn't even know about that, so whatever." He sighed and leaned up against the wall of the room, he seemed to look up to the sky, although there was only ceiling.

"Then…why are you here?" she asked curiously.

"What's wrong, do you want me to leave?" he said, returning to his cold outlook again.

"No! N-No, that's not it. I just…thought you hated me…so…" the words seemed to flow awkwardly out of her mouth.

"Well, if you thought I'd be going to the same school with that damn Yuki, there's no way! And I don't want to see Akito for as long as I can hold off!" Kyo laughed a bit at himself. "That, and Shigure told me to keep an eye on you, so that you don't get hurt or whatever. He's just happy to have a high school girl staying in his house, the stupid dog."

"K-Kyo, if you're the cat, Yuki's the rat, and Shigure is the dog…is the Sohma curse by chance based on the Chinese Zodiac?" asked Tohru nervously.

"Hmpf, yeah. It's amazing that an air-head like you could put all that together without someone telling you." He yawned and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry. D-Do I really bother you? Because, I could leave, it's fine, I just live over…" she stated as she sat up in the futon.

"No, you don't bother me that much. You're just…an outsider."

"I suppose that's true. But, you've all been so kind to me by telling me the family curse, and allowing me to spend most of the day here. And I don't even know you! That's so generous…of you all!"

Kyo looked at her as if she was mentally ill. "Are you serious? What if we were some family of mass murderers?! You're really way too trusting! That's just stupid!"

Tohru looked down with a sad smile. "No, I don't believe so. I'm just one of the only people in the world…who still has faith that people can still be good."

The room was silent for a long time, neither talked. Neither looked at one another. "That's…a good quality for a person to have." Kyo said in a low voice.

Tohru smiled brightly again and opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the overly optimistic, and yet charming voice of Shigure Sohma.

"Oh, Kyooo! I'm home and with good news! I just certainly hope you didn't do anything unclean to Miss Tohru while she was sleeping, you sex fiend!" he shouted through the house teasingly.

Kyo leapt to his feet and stomped on the floor so that Shigure could hear it from downstairs. "You sick pervert! If anything, that'd be yourself you're thinking of!"

Tohru could only imagine what the future would hold for her and this strange family. She wondered what would become of her and her tent. She wondered where she'd end up, if she could keep the secret, and, if she would ever make friends with the Sohmas. But for now, all she could do was giggle at the Sohmas, as they just seemed to make her feel more and more…at home.

A/N: Did you like it? Please comment and tell me if I should continue! Thanks for reading!


	2. The Plan

The Rice Ball Chronicles: The Cat and the Onigiri

The Rice Ball Chronicles: The Cat and the Onigiri

A/N: This story is based sort of off of the manga and the anime, but I am not copying anything. This a complete re-telling of the entire Fruits Basket series, well, as far as the romance between Kyo and Tohru go (Also, the interference of Yuki…). If you like the way things could have been since the start of the series then you'll like this story.

Disclaimer: I do, in no way, own Fruits Basket. I never will, and it stabs me in the heart every friggin' time I have to say this. Always a constant reminder of the pain I feel at the top of _every_ story! Oh, got a little caught up there, sorry. The point is, I do not own the manga or anime, although, I own this particular story, and most all of the ideas put into it.

Enjoy.

The orange-topped Kyo and the ever-optimistic Tohru and Shigure all sat down at the average sized dining table in the Sohma home.

"So, what _exactly _is this 'good news' that you've brought home with you?" Kyo asked, brushing off his shoulder.

Tohru, not paying attention to the conversation, glanced around the room, and suddenly, her eyes found their way back unto Kyo, the tall and cold Sohma boy. Her eyes focused most on his face, and the way those red-orange eyes never seemed to lose that intensity. Those eyes, they seemed strong, and yet soft and caring at the same time. This…Kyo's eyes seemed all too much like Tohru's own mother's eyes. She was then taken aback when those stern eyes were focused on herself. The brunette's face flushed and she awaited the harsh shouting to come from the mysterious boy's mouth.

"So, you see, she can only get off the hook if she stays with us! Isn't that wonderful, Kyo?" said Shigure as he continued the conversation.

Kyo simply nodded with a grunt and turned back to Shigure, completely ignoring the girl staring at him. He had noticed her eyes on himself long before. "So, what? You mean we're stuck with her?"

Tohru gulped and finally decided to listen in on the conversation which she was supposed to be involved in, but of course, our Tohru is _much_ too much of an air-head to know that.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful?" Shigure said clapping, "So, why don't you and Tohru go and fetch her things, eh Kyooo?"

Kyo stood and slammed his fist down on the maple table. "Dammit, you stupid dog! Stop saying my name like that!"

Shigure smirked and stifled a giggle. "Like what Kyo, I didn't think I was saying your name any certain way at all…It seems someone didn't get their cat-nap today…"

The cat grimaced at the dog's dry sense of humor. "Do you listen to yourself when you speak?! Sometimes you're more annoying than that rat, Yuki!"

As Kyo clenched his hand to a tight fist, he felt cold, delicate hands clasp around his muscled fore-arm. He felt his gaze fall upon Tohru.

"Please, don't fight again…Kyo." The girl stood daintily and brought her hands to her side. "Um, that is…if I may call you that." Every word seemed to become quieter than the last.

With a heavy sigh, Kyo calmed himself and sat back down, as did Tohru. Tohru smiled meekly and cleared her throat. "So…I heard that I would need to get my belongings?"

Shigure nodded and patted the young naïveté atop her head. "Yes, yes! Akito, the leader of the Sohma house, said that you can stay with us!"

The girl's face flooded with bright red. "No! I-I couldn't! I have a home to take care of, my mom and, I couldn't possibly trouble any of you any more than I already have! Don't worry…your secret is safe with me and…" the ochre headed beauty only seemed to blather on.

Kyo cut her off with a loud groan. "He doesn't _mean_ that it's a choice, you numb-skull!" he turned to face her now, "You _have_ to live with us, or lose your memory!"

The room became deathly quiet. Even Shigure's constant grin had seemed to disappear. The former cheery and loving turquoise eyes of Tohru had seemed lackluster now. It almost seemed as the room had took on a grey touch to itself.

"Lose…my memory?" The ever-optimistic had an eerie monotone voice, as she seemed only to stare into her lap.

Shigure coughed, "Yes…and…it's not really certain what will become of it either. You'll forget the curse…but…other things too."

The girl's eyes grew wide. 'Mom!' she thought, 'No! Then…I have no other choice…I _must_ stay with the Sohmas!'

Kyo scoffed. "This is why you should've minded your own business…"

With a strict tone, one that was rarely heard, Shigure shouted to the cat. "Kyo!"

"It's alright!" chimed in the perky voice of a familiar teenage girl. "I-I want to stay! I don't want to lose my memory, and you all are so kind…I'd love to do what I can to make it easier on you guys! With a curse as well, it'd be downright scornful to walk away!"

Shigure shot up and pranced about. "Hooray! We've got a pretty house-keeper! Finally!"

Tohru cocked her head to the side with a confused smile. She obviously had no idea what Shigure had in mind for her.

Kyo gave a hearty smack upside the dog's head. "You idiot! You only wanted her to be a house-keeper for us?!"

"But, Kyooo the house get so messy…" whined the man in a childish tone.

"But nothing! It's your own fault for not cleaning up once in a while, you lazy dog!" rebutted a steamed Kyo.

Tohru shot up immediately upon realization of what Shigure intended for her to do. "Oh! I-I'm most definitely working for room and board, Mr. Sohma! And don't worry about tuition, I can find a job! It's quite alright, don't worry about me!"

Shigure fell down to his knees laughing at the formality the young girl took. He pointed at her and tumbled over again. "Y-You called me…M-Mr. Sohma!!" he calmed himself a bit and chuckled a few more savory times. "Just call me Shigure. Call Kyo…well, Kyo…or stupid, and call Yuki...Yuki."

Tohru nodded and bowed to the two Sohmas. "Thank you so much for allowing me to live in your home Shigure and Kyo!"

Shigure patted Kyo's back with a smile. "Hey, Kyo, I think it's time you and Ms. Tohru went to get her things."

"Fine, whatever." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "So, where's your place?"


	3. Moving In

The Rice Ball Chronicles: The Cat and the Onigiri

The Rice Ball Chronicles: The Cat and the Onigiri

A/N: This story is based sort of off of the manga and the anime, but I am not copying anything. This a complete re-telling of the entire Fruits Basket series, well, as far as the romance between Kyo and Tohru go (Also, the interference of Yuki…). If you like the way things could have been since the start of the series then you'll like this story.

Disclaimer: I do, in no way, own Fruits Basket. I never will, and it stabs me in the heart every friggin' time I have to say this. Always a constant reminder of the pain I feel at the top of _every_ story! Oh, got a little caught up there, sorry. The point is, I do not own the manga or anime, although, I own this particular story, and most all of the ideas put into it.

Enjoy.

The door clicked open to reveal a violet haired beauty. Such pale, pasty skin contrasted so well with the violet in his eyes and hair tone. He seemed to glide across the wooden flooring of the traditional Japanese home. The thick black leather school-bag fell to the floor as the young man made his way to the kitchen, where his older cousin Shigure resided.

"Ah, Yuki, nice to see you home on time. So, how was school?" the dog asked casually.

"I got your message. So, Ms. Honda knows everything?" he said sternly.

Shigure blinked twice at his cousin's seriousness. "No, not everything. She did, however, manage to figure out that we're creatures of the zodiac."

Yuki put his hand to his chin and chuckled lightly. "That's surprising…she seems so scatter-brained." The prince settled to his dark form once more, "And she's staying here from now on? Actually, Shigure…"

"Yes Yuki?" the adult said, brushing an onyx strand of hair out of his face.

"Where is she?" Yuki said, almost demanding.

Shigure held both of his hands in front of himself. "She's at her house getting her things!"

"And the cat?"

"Oh, he's with her don't worry!"

Yuki's face fell at the mention of the cat with the girl. He was so immature…

"_This_ is your _house_?!" shouted an angry Kyo. "Are you insane, woman?! There are perverts running around EVERYWHERE! And you're here all alone in a _tent_ with no one to protect you?! What is your problem?!"

The school-girl took her fingers out of her ears. "Somehow I knew you'd react like that…"

Kyo took a violent hold of the bags he'd brought for Tohru's clothes. "Well of course I would! You _lived_ in a TENT!"

Tohru clasped her hands together nervously and looked up at the tall young man. "I suppose I should've mentioned that to you and Shigure..."

Kyo forced his palm to his forehead. "Ya think?!"

Tohru grabbed her bedding from the floor of the tent and hugged it tightly to her chest. "I'm sorry…I just didn't know you'd care this much…"

Kyo snapped his head to glare at the girl. "Who said I cared?!" he huffed into the tent, not waiting for another opinion from the petite girl. He settled himself down on the tents floor and began packing her clothes away into the bags. He then choked as he saw a certain garment. "TOHRU!" he shouted suddenly.

Tohru twitched at the sudden outburst, then, suddenly she knew what happened. She scuttled into the tent hurriedly to see a little orange cat wallowing in embarrassment in the corner of the tent. She then looked in the opposite direction to see her underwear in a small stack near the bags of clothes. "Ah…" she squeaked.

Kyo slammed his small head to the wall of the tent. "Why do you just leave those around?!"

Tohru blushed wildly and flailed her arms. "I-I d-didn't though! A-At least not on p-purpose! I'm so sorry!" she shoved the tiny laced garments into a separate bag with her mother's picture in it.

Kyo sulked his way from the tent and slinking his tiny cat body around the clearing, impatiently waiting for Tohru to pack away the tent. "Are you done yet?!"

Tohru came bounding up to the ginger cat with three full bags of clothes and school items. "Yes, I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

Kyo scoffed and began sprinting toward the house with Tohru at his side. "Yeah, whatever."

Tohru looked at the determined little cat Kyo and smiled. He had at least been trying to be kind. Suddenly, she felt some of the weight of the bags disappear as Yuki appeared beside her. "Y-Yuki!"

Yuki bowed and took all of the bags from the girl. "You don't mind, do you Ms. Honda?"

Tohru clutched her bedclothes and Kyo's own garments to her uniform-clad chest. "Um, no, I don't. Actually, thank you very much."

Kyo, whom was already a ways ahead of the two shouted back at them. "HEY! Get over here! I need my clothes when I transform again!"

Tohru's face grew hot as she blushed and hurried off after the cat. "Sorry, sorry!"

Yuki followed behind and took a look around at the forest. "That's very strange…The Sohmas own all of this land…how could she live _this_ close?"

Back in the Sohma house, Yuki and Kyo had loaded all of Tohru's things into her new room, the spare bedroom, and had filed into the dining room for tea. Tohru set down a large silver platter with a tea pot and several tea cups on the table. She picked up each tea cup, and set them down in front of each man at the table.

"This tea looks delicious Ms. Honda." said Yuki as he nodded politely.

Shigure took a sip of the fresh green tea and sighed. "I haven't had tea this good in a while…I mean, especially when I can't cook, and Yuki can manage to burn even water…"

The prince grimaced at the dog and went back eagerly to take a sip of his tea. "Stupid dog…" he said into his cup.

Tohru perked up and held her cup in both hands. "What about you, Kyo? Are you a good cook?"

"If by good, you mean I _can_ cook, then yeah. I had to make my own meals when I trained up in the mountains with my master." He said, becoming anxious.

Tohru's eyes widened with wonder as she imagined Kyo fighting a karate master. "Wow! That's amazing, fighting in the mountains! How exciting!"

Yuki scoffed at the cat and chuckled. "Not really, he was just fighting bears and meditating underneath waterfalls…"

Kyo slammed his hands down hard on the table and growled. "Would you quit the bear talk?! For the freakin' last time, I did _not_ fight any damn bears!"

Shigure chuckled and pointed his index finger to himself. "That's not what I heard, Kyooo."

Kyo turned roughly and nearly tipped his tea cup over. "I told you to stop saying my name like that!"

Yuki sighed into his cup and pushed down on the pressure point behind Kyo's calf, forcing him to topple down to the ground. "Relax, idiot cat."

Tohru smiled uncomfortably. "Is it always like this around here?" she asked either Yuki or Shigure.

Shigure nodded sadly. "Yes, almost every day they destroy my house, it's so saddening…Tohru…will you help me to calm them down…?" he said in a whiny childish voice.

Tohru giggled at Shigure's…Shigure-ness and put a delicate hand to the back of her head. "I sure hope I can try!" Tohru glanced around the room, and at the men occupying it. 'So, mom…it seems I'm a member of the Sohma family. I hope I can make friends with everyone…'

A/N: I'd really like to thank all of my readers for reviewing. I had no idea I would upload two chapters in one day! If you like this now, then you'll be really happy when I get a lot more reviews! I upload faster with more reviews anyway. That tells me that people are reading, and the purpose for a story is for someone to read, no? Anyway, thanks to all of my fans, and I can't wait to hear your feedback on this chapter. Ja ne

Bboz


	4. Fall's Here, and Someone New To Come?

The Rice Ball Chronicles: The Cat and the Onigiri

A/N: This story is based sort of off of the manga and the anime, but I am not copying anything. This a complete re-telling of the entire Fruits Basket series, well, as far as the romance between Kyo and Tohru go (Also, the interference of Yuki…). If you like the way things could have been since the start of the series then you'll like this story.

Disclaimer: I do, in no way, own Fruits Basket. I never will, and it stabs me in the heart every friggin' time I have to say this. Always a constant reminder of the pain I feel at the top of _every_ story! Oh, got a little caught up there, sorry. The point is, I do not own the manga or anime, although, I own this particular story, and most all of the ideas put into it.

In the last chapter, it was the first day that the lovely and kind Tohru Honda found her way into a life with the Sohma Clan. She met three of the cursed Sohma men, Shigure, Yuki, and the hot-headed Kyo. It has now been a month since the girl came into their lives, and everything, even the curse, seems to be not-so-bad now.

Lets see what goes on in chapter four!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tohru sat down at the average sized table with a large history book and a crème filled home-made pastry in front of her. It had only been a month and already so much had happened! She'd had the first day of school, met the Sohmas and moved in with them, and now there were so many tests to take, and then on top of _that_ there'd been extra to do around the house because it was so cold, no one wanted to go outside and pass the time. Thinking of all of this suddenly made the girl hot in the face, and very, very dizzy. She slumped her head down on her book when she heard a wooden door slide open.

"Miss Honda, are you alright?" chided the gentle yet bitter voice of Yuki Sohma.

Startled, the girl snapped her head up with a wide, nervous smile. "Y-Yuki!"

Yuki bent down and violet eyes met deep turquoise. "Are you alright? I think you've been working too hard." He felt her forehead.

Tohru blushed and scampered a few inches back. "I-I'm okay. Really! I just need to study and…" she trailed off.

Yuki laughed whole-heartedly. "You don't always need to treat us so formally! Just be yourself." He stared at her through loving eyes now.

Tohru felt her face overheat again. "Um, th-thank you Yuki…" she thought to compose herself for a moment. "I-I, that is to say…."

He just chuckled and patted her on the head with a genuine smile. "It's quite alright, Miss Honda. Please keep studying, and be sure not to exert yourself." He said as he trudged up the stairwell.

Tohru felt her cheeks with her cold hands and sighed. "Just…be myself?"

The very next day was a Monday and Tohru had been giggling the entire day away. Life was just so hilarious sometimes, especially when you've got friends who always butt heads like Uotani and Kyo. It was history class and Tohru had just started her test. She tapped her light head with the end of her pencil and tried to force her brain to recall the studying she did the previous night.

She turned around to see Uotani peeping at Hanajima's test for answers. And just behind her, was Kyo, looking like he was ready to set fire to the test, bury it, and prance about its grave. Yuki, of course, was already finished and was reading a pamphlet for the book store that had opened just down the road. Tohru sighed and turned back to her own untouched test and hummed a sing-song tune as she worked at it and changed the answers she looked over. Before she knew it, the bell chimed, signaling it was time to turn it in and go home.

The teen trotted over to the teacher's desk and placed the paper delicately on the pile of other tests. She was staring at her answers once more, just in case, and she felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder. Kyo.

She turned with a knee-wobbling smile. "Kyo, are you ready to go home?"

Kyo raised a brow and acted angry, trying to fight his blush. "Why are you acting like a damn air-head!? Y-You…!" he shoved his hand in his pocket and with the other, grabbed the girl's wrist.

Tohru cocked her head and tried to signal Yuki to follow. Although she really had no need to, for he was never far behind. "Wh-Wha??"

Kyo smacked himself mentally and turned back to her, an obvious blush on his face. "We're going home…right?"

Tohru softened her look and grinned; saying nothing.

Kyo groaned. "What the hell?! There's that goofy smile again! Would you stop?!"

"I thought we were going?" said Yuki, who was now in front of them.

Kyo grasped Tohru's hand tightly again and sprinted towards Yuki. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Later that night, the family sat down to eat dinner, Shigure finally arrived home. He was wearing a suit and his hair was slicked back with a brief-case in tow.

"Shigure! What a lovely suit! Did you have business with Sohma House?" shouted Tohru in awe.

Shigure put a hand to his chin, marveling the compliment. "Oh sweet Tohru, ever so naïve. I just went to my publishing office. Nothing exciting."

Yuki and Kyo shrugged it off and continued their business with the food in front of them.

"And _then_ I went to Sohma House and got some…interesting news. For mostly you Kyo." He said, dropping his brief-case to the floor.

The orange-top hacked on his food and dropped his chop-sticks. "What about me?"

Shigure smiled as if he had no idea what was to happen at the very end of his sentence. "Kagura's coming over!"

Tohru perked up at the sound of the lovely name, Yuki simply smirked with a sly look at Kyo.

Kyo fell over.


	5. Tohru's story, Tohru's Kiss

The Rice Ball Chronicles: The Cat and the Onigiri

A/N: This story is based sort of off of the manga and the anime, but I am not copying anything. This a complete re-telling of the entire Fruits Basket series, well, as far as the romance between Kyo and Tohru go (Also, the interference of Yuki…). If you like the way things could have been since the start of the series then you'll like this story.

Disclaimer: I do, in no way, own Fruits Basket. I never will, and it stabs me in the heart every friggin' time I have to say this. Always a constant reminder of the pain I feel at the top of _every_ story! Oh, got a little caught up there, sorry. The point is, I do not own the manga or anime, although, I own this particular story, and most all of the ideas put into it.

In the last chapter, fluff filled the fall burnt air and tests had our little Tohru running around EVERYWHERE! Now, as I finally decide to return to the main plot of the story, The Sohma boys learn a bit more about the newest addition to their family, and Tohru meets a brand new Sohma. Kagura!

Lets see what goes on in chapter five!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tohru and Kyo were in her not-so-new room with paint brushes tinged with baby blue. Shigure had complained that a teenage girl such as Tohru should have a room just as beautiful as her. This made Tohru blush just thinking about it.

Kyo focused hard on what he was doing, and Tohru had noticed. She had actually stopped painting altogether just to look at the intensity of his wrist and fingers wrapped tightly around the brush. Swaying back and forth up and down.

The cat felt wondering eyes gazing upon him and turned slightly. He furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you lookin' at?!"

The turquoise eyed beauty snapped back to reality and gasped. "Sorry! I didn't mean to…I-I should…" she toyed with askew strands of chestnut hair.

Kyo smashed his hand down on the floor next to the awkward girl. "I don't care! You can watch if you want, I'm just doing what the dog asked!"

The rice ball's eyes welled up with happiness. This was Kyo's way of apologizing, she could tell. Her eyes automatically shot to the picture of her mother, sitting on the end table near the futon.

Red-orange eyes traced an imaginary line from the girl's orbs to the photo on the night-stand. "If you don't mind me asking…" he paused, "who's that?" he pointed at the picture.

Tohru perked up at his interest. "Oh, that's mom! Er…m-my mother."

He cocked a brow. "You didn't live with anyone in the tent…did you?"

"No, no!" she looked down at the floor as Kyo sat across from her. "Umm, she died a few months back…and I moved from her apartment…"

Kyo was obviously concerned now. "Why didn't you live with a relative?! You could've been hurt!"

Tohru blushed and stared into his cold, but caring eyes. "I-I was going to, but, I couldn't bring myself to be a burden to anyone. So I…" she choked as those burnt orange eyes stared so interested and worried into her own eyes with an intensity that could knock someone over. "So I…"

"You moved out to the forest into the tent, just because you cared about everyone else…" Kyo completed her story.

"Y-Yes." Turquoise orbs never left the cat's stare.

Kyo groaned and rubbed the back of his strong neck. He had no idea how to respond in a way that wouldn't make him seem too soft. "I'm sorry." He thought for a moment, "I didn't tell Yuki or Shigure about the tent thing…I figured you'd rather keep it a secret."

Tohru brought her milky colored petite hands to Kyo's tanned ones. "It'll be our secret then!" she said smiling; lighting up the room.

Orange-top blushed with a blank expression. "I promise…I…we…let's just get back to painting." He said, standing and turning towards the wall.

"Kyo…" Tohru said sadly under her breath. She stood and brushed herself off, preparing to paint once more.

The hours drifted by as the two slowly but surely finished painting the small room in silence. Tohru had begun to worry about Yuki and Shigure, having no one to make food for them. Yuki had insisted that she not worry, he was going to be at school fundraisers outside different stores for the day. Shigure, however, protested about not having lunch made for the day. Tohru stood back and admired her work.

Feet shuffled across the floor in a bit of a rush, and those feet were not Tohru's. They were that of the cat. "Um, I'll be up on the roof…Kagura should be here soon…so…" he shifted his weight awkwardly.

Tohru turned around. "O-Okay. I suppose I should start on dinner then…" she paused, "would you like to help me?"

Kyo arched his eyebrows, ready to emit a rude comment. But, as he stared into those deep pools of blue he forgot everything he was about to say. "Ehm…uh…" her eyes subconsciously pleaded with him. "FINE!" he shouted, already half way down the stairs. "Well aren't you coming?!"

Tohru lit up, happy to spend more time with Kyo. Why was he on her mind so much lately? "Coming!" she said as she hurried down the stairs.

Yuki returned to the house that was filled with the laughter and chatter and clatter of the couple in the kitchen. He felt a tug at his heart imagining himself in that same kitchen with the girl. It was all so obvious that both the cat and the rat shared affection for the girl. Although most of the time, Kyo failed to show it. "Miss Honda?"

The noise stopped, it was merely a few moments before both Kyo and Tohru stepped through the archway to the entry. Kyo's happy face fell as he turned on his heel muttering, "Damn rat…"

Tohru smiled and ran towards the violet haired beauty. "Welcome home Yuki! How were the fundraisers? Are you hungry?"

Yuki's light violet eyes locked with Tohru's as he smiled weakly and held out a book to Tohru. "I bought you a present from that new bookstore…"

The teenaged girl hesitantly took the book from his hands. "Oh, I don't deserve this…I know! I'll pay you back for it! How much was it exactly I…" a cold, soft finger pressed against her lips.

"It's a gift, Miss Honda. You do not owe me anything." He said, wanting her to fall into his arms in an embrace.

Tohru took a step back, feeling nervous. "Thank you…Yuki." Was all she said before rushing back into the kitchen with the cook-book in hand to be by Kyo's side.

Yuki sighed and slung the shopping bag over his shoulder and sat down on the lounge room floor to read the book he had gotten from the store.

Before long, the house was filled with joy and laughter and clatter and the smell of delicious roasted foods such as chicken with spices, and salmon and a fresh leek stew with chunks of beef, carrots, celery, steaming hot broth and, of course, leeks.

Tohru had finished setting down an extra plate for the guest that was surely staying the night when she heard a loud crash and a scream come from the kitchen. She ran in only to find Kyo trapped in a deadly headlock from a girl even Tohru was taller than.

"Oh Kyo, I missed you so much my love!" sang the girl who had Kyo in so much obvious pain.

Kyo struggled to reach for something to pull himself away with, but failed miserably. "God _damn it_ Kagura!" he hollered, "Let me go!"

The girl, now known as Kagura, the visitor, only latched on tighter. "Silly Kyo, my love, I'll never let go again!!"

"GET THE HELL OFFA ME!" shouted Kyo as he desperately grasped at the air for Shigure. "This is _your_ fault, you damn dog!"

Shigure simply sauntered out of the room to change into leisure clothes.

The chestnut haired girl brushed a lock of hair behind her ear before saying, "Hello there, Miss! You must be Kagura…the Sohma who's visiting us!"

Kagura dropped Kyo to the floor and sprinted over to the sweet teen, poking her in the collar bone. "So _you're_ the whore that's been living with my Kyo! You have some real nerve barging in here and trying to steal my fiancée! Well you're out of luck you little slut, because mine and Kyo's love is a bond that can never be broken, and if you _ever_ thought you could…" she blathered on more hurtful words, each one striking hurt into Tohru's heart worse and worse.

Kagura was about to topple onto her long lecture to Tohru when she felt a strong grip grab a hold of her. "Huh?" she uttered.

The orange top whipped the girl around as his crisp red-orange eyes grew fiery. "That is _enough_!" he shouted sternly, "This is Tohru's house as much as it is mine, and I say _you've_ gone some nerve barging in here and insulting her like that! And you're even more stupid than I thought to insult her in front of me! Leave her _alone_, Kagura."

Tohru blushed at the man sticking up for her, and Kagura was taken aback. She gaped at the man she loved and buried her face into her hands. "Oh no! Kyo doesn't love me anymore! I must…I must regain his affections!" she cried as she ran out of the kitchen.

Kyo jumped to the archway leading out of the kitchen and shouted, "What the hell! You never _had_ my affections!"

Tohru shuffled her feet and tried to think up a thank you for Kyo without receiving a harsh scolding. But, before she could speak, a strong and concerned voice came from the archway.

"I'm sorry Kagura said those things to you…" he stared into her eyes and stepped toward her. "She's just jealous…that she can't be near me."

The turquoise eyed lovely jumped up, "W-Well I can understand why! I'd be jealous too if my fiancée were living with a girl and I hadn't been with him!"

Kyo chuckled and outstretched his arm so he was leaning against the wall, and close in front of the now blushing Tohru. "You actually bought that crap? She's not engaged to me…when we were five…she threatened to crush me with a boulder if I hadn't agreed to marry her. She took it way too seriously…There's no one I'd rather marry than…" he choked on his last words that just seemed to pour out.

Tohru's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh, you'd like to be married?! To whom?! May I please meet her one day? I'd really love to meet the woman to be Mrs. Kyo Sohma!"

Kyo laughed once more as his eyes became half lidded, he was focusing on the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. Tohru's. He smiled at her, his face was completely genuine. As were his feelings that were out of control.

The girl stopped talking to stare into his eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. She felt the tension in the room rise as he inched forward, more and more until she could feel her eyes naturally close, his breath on her lips.

Kyo gently let his hands caress her back as much as he could without them hugging. He inhaled her scent. Water lilies and strawberries. He was absolutely sure he'd be slapped by now, but she hadn't stopped him. His eyelids fell as his lips finally met hers in both of their first kisses.

Tohru felt her stomach take flight from the butterflies, but something about this situation seemed so right, with the mixed smells of cinnamon and spices and strawberries and water lilies. She felt as if she were hovering on cloud nine with just she and Kyo, and not a care in the world.


End file.
